Somewhere I belong
by XxXroleplayismylifeXxX
Summary: "Though you and Zuko may be different in some ways, you and him have the same goal in mind." Iroh tells me. "Yeah? And what's that?" I ask. "Wanting to find somewhere you belong."
1. Chapter 1 Three Days

**A/N: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender or Linkin Park's Somewhere I belong. Give credits to the proper owners. :)**

We have been on this ship for three days now. I pace back and forth impatiently growing stir crazy.

"Rin! Calm down, you're making me nervous." Zuko growls at me.

I narrow my eyes at him but sit down anyways. I brace my back against the cold medal of one of the ship's wall. I take two, small rocks from my pocket that fit in my palm together. I start to bend them in mid air. Now, you are all probably wondering, how did an earth bender get onto a fire navy vessel in the first place? Well, I'm not about to tell you. I really don't like to talk about my past. Though I think you will learn about it as the chapters of this story go on. I look up and around me. We have been traveling for three days straight. Usually, there is a village or a town to stop at and rest. Don't get me wrong, I love traveling. But, when you are stuck on a small ship (in comparison to most fire navy vessels), with a hot headed prince on board, you tend to go a bit stir crazy. I yawn. Sense it is summer down near the south pole, the days are longer and the nights shorter. I close my eyes for a few moments. Hopefully, I can get some shut eye before tomorrow by which time, Zuko would have docked the ship and would try to search for the avatar.

The next morning, I yawn as I stretch my legs. I blink my eyes open trying to get past the feeling of your eyes seeming to glue shut for the first few minutes that you become conscious. When I do get my eyes open, I notice that a thick blanket has been draped over me.

_ Iroh, always looking out for me._ I think smiling to my self.

Iroh has been more of a dad to me then my real father has. But, enough about that. I told you I don't like talking about my past. I shake the blanket off and get to my feet which feel like rubber at first as I wobble as if I were drunk. I look around the ship and notice that Iroh is up already sitting in a chair, sipping from a cup of tea. I sit by him on the ground. He acknowledges me, a kind smile on his face. I smile back at him. For a few moments, neither of us say anything. Sometimes silence is a blessing. I am the first to break it.

"Morning Iroh." I say yawning.

"Good morning Rin." He says and smiles at me.

I don't understand how some people can be morning people like that. To me, the morning is evil.

"The morning is evil." I mutter closing my eyes.

Iroh just chuckles and passes me a cup of warm Jasmine tea.

"Here, this should wake you up." He says.

I grasp the warm cup with my chilled hands and take a sip of the stuff. It warms me up in minutes.

"Thank you." I tell him.

He just smiles, a warm smile, and nods. There wasn't much said between us. Nothing at all actually. Guess that's how we like it. I sit next to him as I sip the tea, slowly starting to wake up. By the time I am fully awake, the monster has awaken from his den as he walks up onto the ship.

"Good morning Zuko," I tell him.

He just groans and grips the railing as he looks out seeing nothing but blue and white. It is a clear day today.

"We'll be docking the ship in an hour Rin" He tells me "There is a small village a few minutes north from there," He adds.

I nod "I'll be one to go to the village to convince them to gain my trust,"

He narrows his eyes. "I am sure I can take care of a small village Rin."

I nod "Uh huh," sarcasm in my voice "And if they have a few warriors there, I am sure you will get beaten. Look, I am sure that word hasn't spread this far that I am traveling with the famous Prince Zuko. So, I'll go," I tell him as I fix to get my earth kingdom robe on.

"Okay but if you fail me…" He starts.

"I won't," I tell him and fix to put on a parka and boots that Iroh offers me.

I mutter a quick thanks as I lace up the boots and put on the parka. The ship is docked. I hook my sword to my belt and set off to find the village. Zuko told me to just keep heading north and I'll come across it. A few minutes that turns into an hour, I finally come across the village. I breathe on my hands to keep them warm but it does no good. I see that the village is very small. Smaller then the usual villages that Zuko and I come across. I wonder if they have any water tribe warriors. Maybe. If there is enough, half of them will probably be out fighting in the war and the other half guarding the village. I notice that there are no warriors as I walk through. I see that there is a lot of children and few women. Only around four or five. I don't see any water tribe men.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" I hear a voice. I turn to look and see what I think is a warrior.

Isn't he too young? He has a wolf tail, his hair dark brown and his eyes blue. He is wielding a boomerang in his hand ready for a fight. I put up my hands in defense. I also notice that he has a sister next to him.

"Hey, it's okay," I tell him as I have my hands up. "My name is Rin Emery and I am a traveler. I come from the upper class of Ba Sing Se."

"What are you doing out here in the south pole?" He asks me.

"I am 16 and they disowned me two years ago. So I have been traveling ever sense. How I got here? I snuck onto a cargo ship that was delivering supplies to a near by village about 3 hours away. The rest of the time, I was able to walk on frozen land,"

"I don't bye it." The warrior says "There isn't another civilization for miles." he crosses his arms.

"Oh come on Sokka, she looks freezing." His sister says "I can bet if she was a spy for the fire navy, wouldn't they be here already?" His sister says.

'Sokka' crosses his arms "Fine Katara." he says referring to his sister.

"Well let you into our village. But NO funny business. Got it?"  
I nod "You got it," I tell him fake saluting him.

He rolls his eyes "Follow me."  
Perfect, got them right where I want em'.


	2. Chapter 2 Somewhere You Belong

**Here is yet another chapter of the story. No excuse for not updating sept' I was too lazy. :)**

"Gran gran, this is Rin, she says that she's from the Earth kingdom."  
I see this elderly woman before me. She looks warn. But I know that old people are wise. She smiles seemingly warmly at me.

"Hello Rin, my name is Kanna. But the kids call me gran gran. What brings you to the southern water tribe?"  
"My parents disowned me when I was 14 years old mam'. I have been a traveler ever sense," I tell her.

She nods "Well Rin, if you are here, you can help Sokka and Katara with fishing,"  
"Gran gran!" Sokka complains clearly irritated.

I snort. This is gold. And gold is gonna be sweet. Reluctantly, Sokka takes me and Katara back outside after I get some warmer clothes on provided by Gran gran. A while into fishing, Katara does a trick with water bending and it makes Sokka mad because he accidentally bursts the water bubble. He says something along the lines of 'women ruin everything'. In turn, that makes Katara angry and she starts yelling at Sokka. Pretty soon, her water bending tips the canoe over causing a wave to wash us to shore. Pretty soon a huge ball of ice surfaces to the top and it splits in half. A bright beam of light shoots up and a figure rises in the beam of light. The Avatar! I am half excited and half dreadful. Excited because I found him! I found the avatar. Half dreadful because, I know that Zuko will…despite my warning, will be here pretty soon to retrieve the avatar. And if he does manage to get him to the fire nation, I will be right where I started, with nowhere that I belong. I highly doubt the fire lord would welcome him into his kingdom. Just because I helped catch the avatar. After all, I am Earth Kingdom.

We learn that the Avatar is a small twelve year old boy. Oh, Zuko will be surprised. We also learn that he was trapped in the ice burg with a flying bison named Appa. We take Aang back to the village and I have to be patient as he introduces him self to the village.

"Nobody has seen an air bender for over a hundred years. We thought they were extinct." Gran-Gran says.

Me, Katara, and Aang wonder around a bit outside the village and come across an ancient looking fire navy vessel.

"What is that?" Aang asks mouth agape.

"A fire nation ship," Katara answers him "And a bad memory for my people.

Aang decides to go inside the ship despite Katara's protests. I sigh and follow them. This being patient thing is really running thin for me. We explore the ship and Aang ends up tripping on a wire which sets off a trap. The trap sends a flare into the sky. We head back to the village and after some complaining from Sokka, Aang and I are kicked out of the village. Eventually, I spot smoke raising. Zuko must have spotted the flare.

"We need to go help them!" Aang says and goes back.

I follow him. We get there and sure enough, it is Zuko. I watch as Sokka tries to fight off Zuko but fails. I snort.

"I'm looking for someone. He would be about this age!" Zuko shouts and grabs Gran-Gran by the shoulder making her gasp.

He lets her go when he hears the words "Looking for me?"  
I noticed that Aang made his self known. I am surprised they don't notice me yet.

"You're the last air bender? You're the avatar?! You're just a child."  
"Well, you're just a teenager. If I go with you, you leave this village alone."  
Zuko nods. Time to make my presence known. I walk on up and take Aang by the arm. I duck when a boomerang flies my way.

"I knew it!" Sokka shouts "I knew you were a traitor!"  
"It took you that long to figure it out?" I say grinning slightly.

I lead Aang to the ship with out looking back. When we get him settled in, I am quiet and I avoid Zuko knowing what the next step may be. I sigh. Half of me is afraid about what would happen. Though, another half knows so she tries not to care. I'm confused right now. Not that long later, I hear a bison growl and I see Aang run onto the top of the ship. I do nothing to stop him as Zuko shouts and tries to fight him. He gets away with the kids on the bison.

"Why didn't you stop them?! What's wrong with you Rin?!"  
He continues to rant on and on about how he will never get his honor back, how he would never get his rightful place on the throne.

I growl at him.  
"Shut up Zuko! Just shut the hell up! You have a chance!" I shout. "You have a chance to gain your father's love! And his acceptance!" I don't! Sense I made the choice to become a traitor, the only thing I have waiting for me when I get home, is a prison cell with my name on it!"  
He stares at me and opens his mouth. He doesn't say anything and closes it. He growls and heads down to the lower deck. I scream with my mouth shut and crouch down putting my head over my face. I sigh as I can feel the presence of Iroh next to me. I flop on my butt and uncover my face.

"What?" I ask not really wanting to speak.  
Iroh hands me a cup of tea and a bowl of noodles. I eat them and there is a silence between us. He puts a hand on my shoulder causing me to stiffen.

"You and my nephew are alike in more ways then you think."  
"Oh really?" I ask my voice sour. "How's that?"  
"You both want somewhere you belong,"


End file.
